


Alpha Aurigae

by BlackBlood1872



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, POV Galo Thymos, Post-Canon, Stream of Consciousness, idk what this is really? one of those, lio doesn't appear he's just talked about, this is just a bunch of sappy nonsense haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBlood1872/pseuds/BlackBlood1872
Summary: Three times they meet, and Galo doesn’t know if it’s pathetic or if it’s fate that that’s all it takes for him to fall in love.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Alpha Aurigae

**Author's Note:**

> The title is cuz this is whole thing is about comparing Lio to stars and Capella looks about the same color as Lio's hair, so. Here we are lol  
> I wrote this around the same time as my other Promare fics but wasn't sure if I liked it enough to post. Found it again recently and thought it was pretty good, actually. Hope you like it too!

Lio is like a star. He is stable and solid and roiling with a resolute fury barely contained by his all too human skin. There is a gravity about him that pulls Galo in, keeps him from straying too far. Galo can’t find it in him to fight against it, content to orbit around this phenom of a man. Content to bask in his radiance.

And like the sun, Galo fears the burn if he gets too close; the conflagration waiting to consume him if he lets that gravity drag him down completely. Like Icarus and his wings of wax, the captivation and the fall. Galo is drawn to Lio like a moth to flame.

He wants to blame that day as the reason for this resonance, this binding tie between them; when they came together as Galo de Lion, when their desires synced and they were as one in body, mind, and soul—surely that’s the reason why Galo is so attached to this man he barely knows. Surely that’s why he longs for that same closeness. Why he wants to pull Lio into his arms and never let go.

But he knows the real reason. Knows it, even if he doesn’t fully understand the reason _why_. Because it’s true that, by time they fought together that day, they’d only met three times. Twice as enemies, once as—alright, probably enemies again since Lio was a dragon rampaging through the streets. But Galo ran to him as a rescuer, rather than an adversary, wanting nothing more than to save this man from himself. To save him before he did something he would always regret.

(Though, knowing now what he does about Kray and _everything_ he’s done—Galo isn’t sure Lio would have regretted it.

(Galo isn’t sure he would have either.))

Three times they meet, and Galo doesn’t know if it’s pathetic or if it’s fate that that’s all it takes for him to fall in love.

Because that’s what this gravity is—love, for this man who would do anything for his people, who fights with a single-minded determination for their rights, who won’t be stopped until the world bows to his ideals of peace and coexistence. And Galo is helpless against that kind of drive, that _fire_ , and so this gravity keeps its hold. Not that Galo’s complaining, really.

He’s content to spend the rest of his days by Lio’s side, helping however he can and consoling whenever their obstacles seem impossible to surpass. Standing by Lio’s side and doing everything possible to boost him to the heights he’s meant to reach.

Because Lio is a star, a supernova of a person, and this is a fire Galo would never dream of putting out. His is a flame that’s meant to be stoked into an inferno, to spread as far as it can reach, to change this world absolutely.

They’ve already done it once. Galo knows that with Lio leading the way, they can do it again. As many times as it takes. 


End file.
